The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to resource patterns for uplink transmissions.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communications may experience a trade-off between access latency and reliability. To provide a wireless device with low access latency, a wireless network may attempt to minimize the gap between successive transmission opportunities for the wireless device. In some cases, the wireless network may reduce access latency by assigning the same resources to more than one UE (i.e., which may be referred to as overlapping allocation). However, if multiple UEs attempt to access the overlapping resources their transmissions may collide, decreasing reliability for the communications. Such collisions may prove especially problematic in cases in which the same resources are repeatedly assigned to the same set of UEs because persistent collisions may occur when these UEs try to access the overlapping resources. Thus, techniques that reduce access latency may in some cases be associated with an offsetting reduction in reliability that obviates the benefits of the latency reduction. Additionally or alternatively, some wireless communications may suffer decreased performance because the transmissions are not evenly spread out in frequency.